


You Need A Warrant

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [23]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Danny and Linda, Danny’s rude, F/M, Linda isn’t having it, episode fix?, expansion, lindanny, rated T ‘cause they curse, request, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: When Linda tells Danny she can’t give him the information he wants, and he gets mad, she lets something slip. Will the Freudian slip be enough to split these two up for good?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	You Need A Warrant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellfire32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/gifts).



> For Hellfire32 who wanted Linda to deny Danny information and for him to get mad... I don’t remember the actual request. I started writing it like weeks ago, and had a burst of inspo this morning.

"No," it was a firm answer. 

"Please?"

"No."

"Well, why not?" Danny followed his wife as she put back patient's charts. 

"Because I can't give you that information. You're not Columbo, Danny, you need a warrant."

"I just need to know how this guy is connected. His name is Alan Warner."

"And I'm telling you you need a warrant." Without even looking at her husband, Linda could tell he was using all his tricks. "Puppy dog eyes will not work on me. Or that damned pout, or that thing you do with your lips." 

"It's worked before." He steered her to a pod, closing the curtain behind them. 

Linda wanted to protest, but he pressed his lips to hers. She knew exactly what he was doing, but it wouldn't work this time. "It's not going to work. This has never worked on me."

"This is how we got Sean," he sucked at the one spot on her neck that made her weak. 

She wouldn't give in though, "It might very well work on me, but it won't work on a judge." She took his hands off her hips and excited the pod. 

"Why won't you help me?"

She stopped walking, turned around. "Because you need a warrant to access things about the patient. Not to mention you have to get past HIPPA. And am I really expected to help you after you totally and completely disregarded all of my feelings, and disrespected me by saying it was all in my head?"

Danny could tell by the brief look of near terror that crossed Linda's face that she didn't want to say that aloud. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to attend." Her voice was quieter, as she hesitated just a moment before she turned around. 

Danny made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan as he turned to exit the hospital. 

"Lemme guess," Baez said as he got back into the car. "Linda said no."

"Linda said no." He repeated, pouring slightly. 

"I'm not surprised."

"How come?"

"Well, Danny, you say you love her, but you treat her like garbage!"

"No I.. don't."

Baez looked at him with a face that screamed 'really?'. "A few weeks ago, she asked you for your help with her friend, because she knew that that little boy was getting mistreated, and what did you do? You threw her ptsd in her face! You told her she was imagining it all, and was just looking for something to feel scared about! If my husband who supposedly loves me enough to walk through hell and back said that to me, I'd be out the door in a heartbeat."

"I told her I was sorry."

"But you turn around and do it all over again! And you of all people should know how terrible it is when someone tells you your genuine fears are all in your head!" Baez shook her head, "just... drive back to the station."

***********

Henry observed his oldest grandchild and his wife that Sunday dinner. He guessed they had had a fight, and weren’t really speaking to each other. He wondered what it was about this time. “Well?”

“Well, what, Gramps?” Danny sounded tired. 

“What’s wrong with you two?”

“Nothing,” Linda quickly answered. She took a sip of her wine, willing Henry with her mind to leave it at that. 

“There’s angry tension in the air. That isn’t nothing.”

“I don’t think it’s really any of your business,” the blonde snapped at him. 

The family gave each other questioning looks, wondering what the married couple fought about this time.

Jamie changed the subject to his case, which got Nicky on another one of her rants that bordered on ideas the family didn’t support. For the rest of dinner, Danny and Linda’s supposed fight was forgotten. 

***********

“You two are both strong willed, stubborn, passionate adults which sometimes doesn’t make a good pair,” Frank told Danny after dinner as his family waited in the car. “But you and Linda somehow make it work, and I know how much you love her and vice versa. You’re only this angry when it’s something big. So what happened?”

Danny sighed, “I needed to talk to an Alan Warner at the hospital. He’s key to the case; I asked Linda-“

“And she said ‘no’.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Told me I had to get a warrant.”

“You do need a warrant, but usually you’d go complaining to your sister if your wife said no to the questioning. So what’s really going on?”

“Linda got upset. Said something she didn’t mean to say, but she said it, and that means it was in her heart.”

“What did she say?”

Before Danny could answer, Linda walked up, disregarding any sort of manners as she questioned, “we are planning on going back to Staten Island sometime this century, aren’t we?”

“Why don’t you ask like a normal human being, instead of a disrespectful ass?”

Frank saw the quick look of hurt on Linda’s face before it quickly turned into an angry look. She held her head a tad higher, “you get to disrespect me at every turn, then at every turn I get to disrespect you. Now come on; the boys have school tomorrow.”

Frank shot Danny a questioning look as he sighed and followed his wife out the door. The Commissioner wondered what Linda had said to get Danny so upset.

**********

“You didn’t have any right to say that in front of Dad,” Danny told Linda angrily as they got ready for bed. 

“I had every damn right!” She insisted, getting angrier by the second. 

“No you didn’t! You can you say that? I don’t disresp-“

“You most certainly do too! You never think what you say or do will hurt me, or cost me something that I love, and honestly I’m sick of it! Your head is so far up your ass that you can’t see how you’re wrong! Your head gets stuck in that ass of yours all the time, but you usually have the right mind to see what you did wrong and apologize!”

“All I wanted was a damn warrant! I don’t think that’s too much to ask!”

“No, it’s not,” Linda lowered her voice to normal speaking level. The volume rose as she got angrier, “but insisting on it, even though I’ve given you some very good reasons, is too much!”

Danny yanked the blankets back and angrily sat on the bed. “Why are you so angry about a stupid warrant?”

“It’s not about the warrant, Danny! Everybody in that family of yours but Jamie and our sons treat me like what I am- just the in law. The crazy lady who’s ideas don’t quite match your ancient family’s morals.” She almost whispered, “You used to stand up for me, but now you’re just like them; thinking I’m just another stupid, over privileged, feminist who had all the wrong ideas.”

Danny didn’t say anything, just sat on the bed, looking away. 

“Ah, see, the old Danny would’ve immediately jumped up and told me that your family consists of dinosaurs who’s brains are stuck in the dark ages!” She shook her head and laid down, pulling the covers to her. 

“I told you why.... I got mad when you asked for my help with your friend.” Danny said calmly, his voice at a normal level now. 

“I know, but then you went right back to disrespecting and... hurting me.”

“I don’t mean to hurt you.”

Linda sat up, not missing the sadness in her husband’s voice. “I know you don’t, Danny. But when you say you’ll do something, then keep doing the opposite over and over again, people are going to get mad.”

“I- I don’t think I know I’m doing it.”

It took a moment for her to decipher what that meant, “you don’t think you come off as pushy or gruff?”

“No.... and I don’t.. know how else to be.”

“How to change it? You could start with please and thank you, and don’t get pissed off when someone tells you ‘no’. You’ve had a hard lot in life, Danny, and have every reason to just give up. But you don’t, and that’s very admirable. You just... have to learn not to talk like everyone and everything pisses you off.”

“I am sorry I hurt your feelings, and disrespected you.”

“I’m sorry I got snippy.”

“Forgive me?”

“Always.” Linda leaned towards him, kissed and hugged him. They slid beneath the blankets, and she pulled them more towards him. 

“You know I love you, don’t you?” Danny held his wife against him, running his fingers up her arm. 

“And I love you. Nothing’s going to change that.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“No, you don’t. So you better do all you can to keep me, cause someone might just snatch me away.”

Danny knew that was impossible; many times before Linda could have left him, or cheated on him, or find a man she actually deserved. She never once even entertained the idea. He chuckled, pecked her forehead, “deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Also, sorry about the over dramatic summary....


End file.
